


watching him die

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Magic, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Trauma, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ish, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 9: NightmaresThe nightmares never escaped her.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	watching him die

The nightmares never escaped her.

Atleast once a week, she dreamt the war was still ongoing and that she was once again with her former assassin group, traveling through Katolis in secret with the mission to kill the royalty, but unlike in real life, the sole goal was to kill Callum, and she was the one forced to do it.

It was like she couldn’t control her body, she was taken just were the dream wanted her, climbing up the mountain and into the castle, stalking through the quiet hallways. Whenever she saw a guard, it was like her feelings turned off before she slit their throats, her dream self only caring about the missing while her real self was screaming and being overwhelmed with panic, grief and guilt, screaming to herself that what she did was wrong. She tried to control it but couldn’t even move an inch, it was like she was a marionette stuck in her own body, an outer force controlling her in her dream.

Every time she had this dream, it played out exactly the same way, and she dreaded what was about to happen next as she screamed inside of her head, cursing about the fact that moonshadow elves lived through dreams in this vastly different way than everyone else, they felt real and they should have control, to be able to better train for future events while bonding with their natural element, the moon meant the night and sleep and dreams

It should be a joy to experience dreams, but this one was her prison, a cage she couldn’t control.

She heard the creaking of wood as she opened the door to Callum’s bedchambers, not the ones he had as a teen, but the chambers they were sharing now,  _ their own _ wedding chambers. But Callum wasn’t a man, in the dream he was once again a fourteen year old boy that looked so weak and innocent in his sleep. And she was just standing over her husband, unsheeting her blade.

If she was awake she knew tears would be streaming down her face. She tried her everything to move, to stop, but couldn’t even move a finger. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Everything around her turned into a dark blurry mess of shadows as she held the blade up in her air. She begged everything to stop and… went for the kill.

It was over in an instant, she heard his startled scream as the pain woke him up and…

The nightmare lost its grip on her, she could move and do as she pleased. This round had been much worse than usual, so instead of holding her dying husband and begging for forgiveness as he passed away, she did her best to leave the land of dreams.

And she did with a scream, waking Callum up.

She was in their bed, cold sweat glueing her nightgown to her. She screamed as loudly as she could and when Callum jumped up in their bed the tears started to run down her face, and she jumped into his arms while sobbing. He was here, alive, warm with a beating heart. This was not a dream, but a reality, she hadn’t hurt him, yet she was still shaking from what she just experienced.

  
“Was it the dream again?”

She nodded, hugging him tighter.

  
“Okay, you can hug me for as long as you need to. How about I get you some moonberry juice once you’ve calmed down a bit?”

“Please.”

Yes, the dreams were terrifying, but atleast Callum would always be there by her side when she woke up, alive.


End file.
